Measures currently known or proposed in the art for preventing the unauthorized duplication of compact discs are generally limited to marking compact discs in order to identify a counterfeit copy and trace it back to its point of origin. The primary disadvantage of such measures is that they provide no technical deterrent to duplicating compact discs.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in this specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.